


peer pressure (can get you far on your quest of stupidity)

by s-kiz (pigalle)



Series: HC-bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Social Media, Texting, Twitter, chan undercover on stand twitter, cue chaos, jisung tries to blackmail him with a struggle twt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/s-kiz
Summary: Jisung decides to blackmail Chan with creating a struggle twitter account for him if he doesn't tell them about his secret stan twitter account. It goes about as well as one can expect.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: HC-bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009260
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	peer pressure (can get you far on your quest of stupidity)

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is the part/arc that is written for the prompt "blackmail" for the hurt/comfort bingo - in the second chapter will be the next part/arc
> 
> please have creator's style turned on!

**jisung**

hyung, if you don’t show us your secret stan account i’ll start a chan struggle tweet account

no!!

i’ll do it, i promise!   
i know you have one   
you can stop protesting it because no one ever believes you!

i do have a secret stan account!!!!   
how many times do i have to say it??   
fuck *do NOT

i’ll do it!

⇐ |   
---|---  
  
Create an account

Name

50

Phone or email

Date of birth

Next 

i am not below threatening you with this at this point

...thanks for clarifying…   
it’s not like i noticed or anything…

—

**fam**

**jisung**   
guys he’s admitting to it finally

i do have a secret stan account!!!!

**hyunjin**   
love this progress for us

**chan**   
i missed NOT   
that’s not what i was saying!!

**felix**   
that would go amazingly on a chan struggle twt

—

⇐ **Tweet**

**chris 🐨**  
@bangbangkoala

i swear, one day i’ll murder my friends and no one will be able to find their bodies

10:26 AM • Nov 29, 2020 • Twitter for iPhone  
---  
**2** Likes  
❑ | ⇄ | ♡ | ≡  
  
**mel** @hyunjingerale • 36m  
Replying to @bangbangkoala  
wow murderous much right there chris?

❑ 1 | ⇄  | ♡ 1 | ≡  
---|---|---|---  
  
**chris 🐨** @bangbangkoala • 2m  
it’s okay, they’ve been on my nerves for long now

❑  | ⇄  | ♡ 1 | ≡  
---|---|---|---  
  
—

**fam**

**hyunjin**   
guys i saw it!   
it exists!!!   
it was right there on his phone but he turned away before i could get a proper look on the @ though

**chan**   
you didn’t see anything like that stop it

**hyunjin**   
i’m pretty sure i saw bang and a koala emoji though

**chan**   
fuck

**jisung**   
that means he’s right!!!!

**minho**   
i can’t believe you fools still hasn’t found it considering he’s this bad at keeping it secret from us

**felix**   
shut up hyung it’s not like you’ve tried to help us

**minho**   
don’t say that   
you have no clue what i’ve been doing behind the scenes   
it’s not my fault you guys are just shit at using the opportunities i give you when distracting him

**chan**   
is that what you’ve been doing??!!

**felix**   
jisung when you make the twt don’t forget to send the @ to The Kids™ 

**jisung**   
of course not, how could i possibly forget that

**minho**   
wait isn’t that the chat i muted?

**hyunjin**   
yup, you’re missing out on amazing things

**changbin**   
no wait don’t remind him of it i had forgotten he was actually there!

**seungmin**   
ah so that’s why you actually sent all those things   
i thought you’d finally gone mad

**chan**   
guys what’s this do you have a chat without me??😲😨

**minho**   
they were just being stupid and chaotic so i muted them   
but it seems i should undo that   
and check some messages

**changbin**   
fuck

**chan**   
send me screenshots of what you find?🥺

**minho**   
i’ll think about it

—

|  Edit profile  
---|---  
  
**chan struggles**  
@chanstruggles

i made this because he won’t tell me about his secret stan twt

∇ SK  
❒ Joined November 2019

0 Following 0 Followers

**Tweets** | **Tweets & replies** | **Media** | **Likes**  
---|---|---|---  
  
**chan struggles** @chanstruggles • 9m

we all know he has one

  
i do have a secret stan account!!!!  
how many times do i have to say it??  
fuck *do NOT

❑ 1 | ⇄  | ♡ 2 | ≡  
---|---|---|---  
  
—

**The Kids™**

**changbin**   
stay are calling minho butt hunter   
but we all know there is just one butt he’s hunting

Yesterday, 11:32 PM

**jisung**   
it is done   
https://twitter.com/chanstruggles

**changbin**   
couldn’t you guys have flooded the chat or at least given me some time to do it before this?!!!   
minho’s gonna find that now!!

**felix**   
yeah that’s kinda the point?   
oh you meant your messages?   
lol no that’s too funny i wanna see his reaction

**jeongin**   
why should we protect you changbin?   
you haven’t given us any incentive   
plus minho knows there’s something here for him to find so he would have eventually found it one way or another   
no matter what you would try to do to stop him

**changbin** _is typing_

**jeongin**   
and i have screenshots so it doesn’t matter if you delete them

**changbin**   
… fuck

**minho**   
lol did you watch my fancam?

**changbin**   
what no

**minho**   
i know the comments about me as an butt hunter is from my fancam

**changbin**   
dammit

**minho**   
now   
whatever do you mean that there is only one butt i am hunting :)

**changbin**   
that is terrifying

**jeongin**   
good luck hyung!

**changbin**   
why does that feel so sarcastic?

**jeongin**   
oh i was telling minho-hyung

**changbin**   
🙃   
i should have left while i could

—

⇐ **Tweet**

**chris 🐨**  
@bangbangkoala

why did i just shiver?

2:02 PM • Nov 29, 2020 • Twitter for iPhone  
---  
**2** Likes  
❑ | ⇄ | ♡ | ≡  
  
**chris 🐨** @bangbangkoala • 1m  
Replying to @bangbangkoala  
i feel like the friends did a dumb dumb

❑  | ⇄  | ♡  | ≡  
---|---|---|---  
  
—

**fam**

**chan**   
jisung did you do it?

**jisung**   
no what are you talking about

—

**The Kids™**

**jisung**   
how does he know????

—

**fam**

**minho**   
wasn’t that your only source of blackmail?

**jisung**   
did you tell him?!

**minho**   
lol no

**jisung**   
oh

**chan**   
i just had a feeling   
but that is confirmation

**jisung**   
fuck 🙃

—

⇐ **Tweet**

**chris 🐨**  
@bangbangkoala

wow my friends really made a struggle twt for me

2:17 PM • Nov 29, 2020 • Twitter for iPhone  
---  
**7** Likes  
❑ | ⇄ | ♡ | ≡  
  
**chris 🐨** @bangbangkoala • 6m  
Replying to @bangbangkoala  
before you ask no i do not know the @

❑ 1 | ⇄  | ♡ 3 | ≡  
---|---|---|---  
  
**chris 🐨** @bangbangkoala • 5m  
i’m not sure you guys deserve it either way

❑  | ⇄  | ♡ 1 | ≡  
---|---|---|---  
  
**kayla** @callingmyname • 6m  
Replying to @bangbangkoala  
just gives us the @ i have some contributions to give them

❑ 1 | ⇄  | ♡ 4 | ≡  
---|---|---|---  
  
**chris 🐨** @bangbangkoala • 3m  
are you keeping screenshots of my tweets??

❑ 1 | ⇄  | ♡ 2 | ≡  
---|---|---|---  
  
**kayla** @callingmyname • 1m  
yup i even have a separate folder for them

❑  | ⇄  | ♡ 1 | ≡  
---|---|---|---  
  
—

**fam**

**minho**   
hyung, you have some butt enthusiasts in The Kids™

**chan**   
???   
like, just butts??   
who????

**minho**   
no no, YOUR butt in particular

**jisung**   
don't expose me like this!!

**minho**   
...i literally did not   
you exposed yourself

**chan**   
thanks?   
who else??

**minho**   
changbin   
he is also obsessed with stays calling me butt hunter

**changbin** **  
** uh that is not true!

**seungmin**   
it kinda is though   
and he also thinks minho-hyung should be slapping one butt in particular

**chan**   
o...kay??

**seungmin**   
yours   
omg why do i have to spell everything out

**jeongin**   
jisung thinks so as well

**jisung**   
and to think i once thought you were my favourite

**jeongin**   
no you didn't

**jisung**   
… i'm hurt

**minho**   
so, chan, what's with 3rachas obsession with butts?

**chan**   
i'm not obsessed with butts!

**minho**   
so that's why you told a million stays live that you have the biggest butt in stray kids, you know, like a liar?

**chan**   
i wasn't lying!

**minho**   
…

**felix**   
hyung is an ass man uwu

**chan**   
….   
imma just: no

**hyunjin**   
"stop it, get some help"

**chan**   
…thanks

**hyunjin**   
i was talking to you tho

**chan**   
...not thanks then ig :/

—

⇐ **Tweet**

**chris 🐨**  
@bangbangkoala

my friends are obsessed with the idea of me being obsessed with butts

5:41 PM • Nov 29, 2020 • Twitter for iPhone  
---  
**6** Likes  
❑ | ⇄ | ♡ | ≡  
  
**kai** @caprisung • 11m  
Replying to @bangbangkoala  
but are you tho?

❑ 1 | ⇄  | ♡ 5 | ≡  
---|---|---|---  
  
**chris 🐨** @bangbangkoala • 5m  
...no

❑ 1 | ⇄ 1 | ♡ 2 | ≡  
---|---|---|---  
  
**kai** @caprisung • 2m  
i'm gonna be inclined not to believe you

❑  | ⇄  | ♡ 1 | ≡  
---|---|---|---  
  
—

⇐ **Tweet**

**chan struggles**  
@chanstruggles

he just gives me so much content  


**chan**  
i'm not obsessed with butts!

 **minho**  
so that's why you told a million stays live that you have the biggest butt in stray kids, you know, like a liar?

8:29 PM • Nov 29, 2020 • Twitter for iPhone  
---  
**4** Likes  
❑ | ⇄ | ♡ | ≡  
  
  
  


— 

**fam**

**minho**   
hyung what the fuck

**chan**   
what?

**minho**   
"gluteus maximus"?

**chan**   
shut up :(

**jisung**   
oh you were watching him ;))   
@changbin look

**changbin**   
why would you do that??!?!?   
stop exposing me!!!

**chan**   
…

**minho**   
again, you two manage the exposing all on your own

—

⇐ **Tweet**

**chan struggles**  
@chanstruggles

oh you know i wanna expose that…  


**minho**  
hyung what the fuck

**chan**  
what?

 **minho**  
"gluteus maximus"?

**chan**  
shut up :(

12:54 AM • Nov 30, 2020 • Twitter for iPhone  
---  
**7** Likes  
❑ | ⇄ | ♡ | ≡  
  
**chan struggles** @chanstruggles • 2m  
Replying to @chanstruggles  
for now have the censored version

❑  | ⇄  | ♡  | ≡  
---|---|---|---  
  
—

**fam**

**minho**   
if feel like it would be more effective if he actually knows you’re tweeting the stuff   
https://twitter.com/chanstruggles

**jisung**   
wait no!   
he’s not supposed to see all this yet!

—

⇐ **Tweet**

**chris 🐨**  
@bangbangkoala

well news i guess: i have now acquired friend’s @

11:01 AM • Nov 30, 2020 • Twitter for iPhone  
---  
**6** Likes  
❑ | ⇄ | ♡ | ≡  
  
**angel** @bangpeachchan • 12m  
Replying to @bangbangkoala  
great now give it to us, we wanna see your struggles!

❑ 1 | ⇄ 1 | ♡ 4 | ≡  
---|---|---|---  
  
**chris 🐨** @bangbangkoala • 2m  
i said no!!

❑  | ⇄  | ♡ 1 | ≡  
---|---|---|---  
  
—

**fam**

**jisung**   
wait omg hyung was stupid!!

**jeongin**   
???

—

⇐ **Tweet**

**chris 🐨**  
@bangbangkoala

oh so that really was why he wanted to make it…

**chan struggles** @chanstruggles • 16h  
day 1 of me exposing things until he tells me about the secret stan account

11:19 AM • Nov 30, 2020 • Twitter for iPhone  
---  
**8** Likes  
❑ | ⇄ | ♡ | ≡  
  
**angel** @bangpeachchan • 9m  
Replying to @bangbangkoala  
you say you’re not gonna give the @ to us and then the next second you do this?

❑  | ⇄  | ♡ 4 | ≡  
---|---|---|---  
  
**kayla** @callingmyname • 8m  
Replying to @bangbangkoala  
smh @chanstruggles i see you have an easy job to get content

❑ 1 | ⇄  | ♡ 3 | ≡  
---|---|---|---  
  
**chan struggles** @chanstruggles • 2m  
woohoooooo lets go guys!!!

❑  | ⇄  | ♡ 2 | ≡  
---|---|---|---  
  
—

⇐ **Tweet**

**chan struggles**  
@chanstruggles

lmao he quoted me and still thought i wouldn’t find it?  
twitter.com/bangbangkoala/stat...

**chris 🐨** @bangbangkoala • 1m  
fuck

11:30 AM • Nov 30, 2020 • Twitter for iPhone  
---  
**3** Likes  
❑ | ⇄ | ♡ | ≡  
  
  


—

**fam**

**jisung**   
i have acquired the stan account   
https://twitter.com/bangbangkoala

**felix**   
how did you do it?

**chan**   
…….

**jisung**   
a perfect contribution to the twt is how i found it 😂   
he literally quoted my tweet

**felix**   
that’s so on brand i love it

**chan**   
can we please not?

—

⇐ **Tweet**

**chan stuggles**  
@chanstruggles

it really is mission achieved in a single day lmao i love it here

11:37 AM • Nov 30, 2020 • Twitter for iPhone  
---  
**11** Likes  
❑ | ⇄ | ♡ | ≡  
  
  


—

⇐ **Tweet**

**stan talent**  
@stan3racha

hey uh @chanstruggles is there uh,,, a reason it is CHAN struggles…?? and you know,,, your names in the chats…

13:46 AM • Nov 30, 2020 • Twitter for Android  
---  
**1** Retweet **12** Likes  
❑ | ⇄ | ♡ | ≡  
  
**chan struggles** @chanstruggles • 1m  
Replying to @bangbangkoala  
lmao that’s because he’s chris and it annoyed him when we first made the joke

❑  | ⇄  | ♡ 5 | ≡  
---|---|---|---  
  
—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D stay tuned for part ii: a minchan arc!!

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bangpeachchan)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bangpeachchan)


End file.
